


Grey Fire (Reboot)

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Brorrows from Okami kinda, F/M, I haven't seen this series since 2015 and am going off of memory, I will do a proper prequel to this as well, I will fix that I swear, Might do exclusives per site I write on, Mostly sticks to canon, Name Puns, Someone correct me if the characters are wrong, Spy falls for enemy trope, That sounds mean, The things I do to my characters, Twins who actually work as twins!, actually, deviates from canon slightly, nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Pyro ends up in New Vestroia and begins a journey to save an old friend, as well as all of the other Bakugan. However, things do not go as planned.





	Grey Fire (Reboot)

Pyro huffed softly as someone ran the stop sign while she was walking. She knew she could place a curse on them;she had done quite a bit of dabbling before settling on becoming a healer. Though the albino felt no need to tell the others, only using her power for healing or protection. She could only imagine what her brother would say. Then again, he said nothing despite probably already knowing. They were twins and could easily read each other with next to no issues. And they were both well known in the Bakugan community. After all, her twin brother was one of the ones who developed it as a game before they had learned Bakugan were living creatures. 

It had been around that time that Pyro had met her partner and what she considered her familiar. That was under the assumption Bakugan could be familiars. But it had been a Darkus Ninetails. In battle, Ninetails had been by far the most majestic Bakugan she had ever seen, even next to Wayvern, Perfect Dragonoid, and Skyress--before and after evolution. Before evolving, Ninetails was a giant, ebony nine tailed fox with violet markings. Nothing overly special. After, though, was another story. The moment he became Darkus New Moon Ninetails, assumably named after the Ability Card that had resulted in the evolution, he was far more interesting to look at. The markings became more interesting, his tails looked like paint brushes, and on his neck and forehead were decorated with blood red gem stones. 

Pyro shook her head, pushing her snowy hair out of her face. Her crimson eyes narrowed as something simply felt off. She had sensed such a thing before being able to complete the seal on Naga when the draconic Bakugan tried to take over her body in order to avoid being completely destroyed when Drago became the Perfect Core of New Vestroia, taking the Silent Core from the cotton, pale lavender and cloud colored Bakugan. Though in trying to take over Pyro, Naga had reverted from his Silent form--a bipedal, muscular Dragon with violet veins, pale lavender--and cape-like--wings, and a blue-violet orb on his chest--back to his simple skeletal Dragon form in his attempt. However, Pyro had planned for such an event and formed a powerful seal with the help of Ninetails. She knew it could--and possibly would--break at some point, but what would a Bakugan be able to do on Earth without the proper set up. Not much, Pyro figured. Not unless New Vestroia somehow started pouring into Earth like Vestroia had five years ago. 

In that moment, a hole opened below Pyro, a metallic blue and white along the sides as though it were some kind of dimensional rift. The only thing that had frightened her was that she had no idea how it had happened. Dr. Michael could have been experimenting again, but she had figured he was done with that due to how poorly it had gone prior. So it could have been that. Or something could have been happening with Drago. Pyro shook that thought out of her head. No way was something wrong with him. He was fine, and he had the power of the Six Ancient Warriors protecting him. For anything to be wrong would mean something was trying to destroy New Vestroia and she highly doubted that. Before she could properly figure out what had happened, she landed on a tree branch, almost gracefully. 

_A forest? No, wait! This… This is New Vestroia! How on Earth did I get here?!_ Pyro thought, eyes widening. _And where are all of the Bakugan--Aha…!_

Pyro launched herself to catch a small ball as it floated up into some sort of ship. A tractor beam. And those balls were very clearly Bakugan. But with that air ship, it didn’t look like she could easily collect as many as she could in order to save them. She growled, wishing she had finished learning that spell. That spell could have saved far more than just the one Bakugan. She remembered how to Brawl, and she didn’t want to give them up without a fight. However, given how big that ship was, and with her being only a mid level white witch, she doubted she stood a chance against the people manning that ship. So she simply held tight to the Bakugan she had, waiting for it to be safe to open her hand--though the spherical creature was very not happy about her grip on it. Sounded female. And kinda old. Similar to Skyress, really. 

_“Let me go, foolish Vestal. Once I get out of this sphere form, I will fight you all! This is our home!!”_ It screamed in frustration as Pyro waited for it to be safe. 

In the albino’s gloved hand was a white Pyrus Bakugan that opened to be a wolf-like creature with the Pyrus crimson markings.She blinked, reminded of a video game she had played in her down time. When she wasn’t studying or spending time with her twin. Or both. Shun had woken her from passing out while studying numerous times. Especially while figuring things out with Naga. It was a weird time, as her appetite and power had skyrocketed, but she was growing fatigued more often because she needed to figure out how to support herself and the Bakugan inhabiting her body. Shun had been an amazing help during that, though Naga was usually more vocal than how quiet he had been the past few days. He must have detected something. 

“Vestals?” Pyro asked softly. “Are they the ones who owned that ship? Nah, I’m not one of them. I’m human. My name is Pyro Kazami. One of the old Bakugan Battle Brawlers.”

 _“Wait. As in the partner of Darkus New Moon Ninetails?! That Pyro Kazami?!”_ The Pyrus wolf asked, sounding shocked.

“One and the same. What happened to Ninetails? Is he ok??” Pyro was amazed that the Bakugan knew Ninetails, but very grateful at the same time. It made life so much easier when it came to getting this Pyrus Bakugan to trust her.

 _“Ninetails fell to the Vestals earlier. The one who took him was a man who called himself Spectra Phantom and a brute of a Pyrus Bakugan called Pyrus Viper Helios. My name is Pyrus Amaterasu. I will gladly help you if you will help us in return.”_ The white Bakugan said. “So he’s been captured?” Pyro sighed, trying to hide her grief and rage. “And they took the rest of the Bakugan…. Well, Amaterasu, let’s start working towards making things right here. Shall we?”

_“Quite. I will aide you however possible.”_ Amaterasu said.

_“Tch…. If you’d have released me, I might have considered helping you…”_ A male voice said in Pyro’s head.

 _Ah, you are alive. I was starting to wonder. Then again, with the way the seal on you works, we rely on each other to live…_ Pyro thought in return. She and Naga had developed an interesting relationship over the years. Naga used her body to survive, so she used his energy and power for spells. Symbiotic relationship, as she recalled. But she and Naga also often came to verbal blows and snark quite often. But sometimes they could get along. Not that Pyro would ever consider letting Naga out. It was a much too dangerous idea. No, she would let the monster Bakugan rest in her body as he was.

_“You act as though you care.”_ Naga huffed.

_You die, I die and vice versa. Besides, I’ve grown to enjoy hearing your commentary._ Pyro rolled her crimson eyes, hopping down from the tree and beginning to wander. She needed to find clues as to what had happened and work on saving the Bakugan, with or without Naga being useful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Pyro had begun her journey and she felt ready to pass out. Minimal food, and she had little water. Naga had gone quiet again, though it seemed more to try to keep Pyro from collapsing before finding civilization. Other than that, the Bakugan didn’t seem too interested in helping. 

“Is that a human?” A voice from somewhere nearby asked. Male from the sounds of it.

“Yeah, she looks weak. And kinda familiar. I definitely know that cloak.” Another male voice said.

“Ninetails….?” Pyro whispered as darkness overcame her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey. Is she gonna be ok?” One of the male voices from earlier said.

_“Pyro’s pretty touch. I doubt she’ll be out much longer.”_ A female voice said. 

_“Are you certain? She just dropped. I remember Ninetails saying that humans were fragile.”_ That… that was Amaterasu! And the one who spoke before her was Tigrerra! 

“Ti… grerra…” Pyro rasped, dragging her eyes open. “Am...atera...su….” 

“Wait, take it easy!” A boy with spiked pinkish-lilac hair said. He was fairly tan, not quite as tan as Julie, but tan nonetheless. His eyes were sky blue, and he was fairly muscular. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with gold accents.The sides and back were daffodil yellow. He looked full of energy that Pyro hadn’t seen in anyone other than Dan. 

“Where are they…? Tigrerra and Ammy…?” Pyro sat up slowly, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

 _“Slow down, Pyro!”_ Tigrerra yelled, tossing herself against Pyro’s forehead. _“You passed out in the middle of the desert! You need to get water in you as soon as you can!”_

Pyro blinked, but nodded. The boy before her offered her a glass filled with water, which she drank slowly to avoid her body reacting negatively. If the Haos Bakugan trusted this person, so did she. 

“I’m Baron Leltoy, by the way. Huge fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.” He said as Amaterasu perched and opened on Pyro’s shoulder.

“You’ve.. Heard of us?” Pyro raised an eyebrow, curious. “And why do you have Tigrerra??”

“Yeah. We’ve heard of you through Tigrerra and some of the other Bakugan. We’re working to free the Bakugan!”

Pyro immediately moved to stand, pausing to stare at her reflection. Staring back was a long haired, lean albino teenager. Her deep crimson eyes gave a slow blink of thoughtfulness, but every muscle was tensed and prepared to react to any situation that might arise. She wore an aegean blue tank top and jet black skinny jeans. Her feet were covered by black leather combat boots. That snow white hair of hers was straight, reaching her hips. Her bangs were swept to the right. Missing from the picture was a jet black cloak with amethyst markings that deeply resembled her partner. It had been made custom, and Pyro often left the hood up to prevent sunburns and the like. The only thing she could say was missing from the image was a Darkus Bakugan on her shoulder despite it having been years since she had last seen him. And Amaterasu barely filled that void.

Not that Pyro wanted her to. Ninetails couldn’t be replaced, and Amaterasu was far from a replacement. They were allies, partners in a common goal. What happened after that goal was achieved had yet to be decided. And what would decide that would be how well the two got along, no matter what happened with Naga. Naga was a part of Pyro that they were stuck with, and little more at this point. Even if Naga had led to the peace of New Vestroia, that peace was threatened, and the White Bakugan had to be ready to help out now. 

_“Pyro, lie down!”_ Tigrerra yelled, once again throwing herself against Pyro’s forehead. _“You passed out. Even if you recover fast, you need to rest.”_

“The Bakugan can’t wait for me to recover. Get me whatever I need to get Brawling again. I’m doing whatever it takes to save them.” Pyro said sharply. She never could be out of the action for long. She hated not being able to contribute.

“Baron, why didn’t you tell us she woke up?” A young woman asked as she stepped into the room. Her short hair was sandstone orange and somewhat messy. Sapphire blue eyes stared at Pyro, sending a chill down her spine. She wore a syrup brown jumpsuit that didn’t seem to cover her arms or right leg below her upper thigh. The alabaster colored boot on her right leg went up to the middle of her thigh, while on her left leg, it barely reached the middle of her calf. Her skin was roughly the same peach shade as Shun’s--being pale, but not too pale--and she wore peridot dangle earrings. 

“I just woke up. Name’s Pyro. If you guys aim to help the Bakugan, count me in.” Pyro said, finally getting to her feet. She had gotten distracted by her reflection. She didn’t have mirrors, and she hated having her picture taken, so she rarely saw any images of herself. Insecurities happened, as well as some hexing she had tried back before she had settled on healing. Her adoptive mother hadn’t been too thrilled and removed the mirrors after that incident.

“You want in? You know, Brawling is different than what you’re used to. Why don’t you prove your worth against me?” She said.

“Challenge accepted. Just give me what I need.” Pyro stretched, crimson eyes narrowing. She didn’t need to try anything as far as spells went, she didn’t think. “I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”

“Mira Clay.”

Pyro took her cloak off of a nearby hook and put it on. Mira tossed her some sort of device. Looked like it covered the forearm and on one end, it ended in a point. Pyro raised an eyebrow and put it on her right forearm in curiosity. It fit better than the albino had expected. She sighed and pressed the sole button.

_“Gauntlet activated.”_ A mechanical voice said.

“Well this will take some getting used to.” Pyro remarked.

_“Getting used to? This is a completely different system. You humans didn’t need such devices to Brawl.”_ Naga hissed.

_About time you woke up. But you’re not wrong. Just keep quiet. I need to focus on this Brawl, got it?_ Pyro thought.

_“Tch. Fine. I shall observe in silence.”_

“All right…” Mira said as she and Pyro got outside. “Gauntlet--Power Strike!!”

Pyro blinked, but followed suit. This was different. Almost too different. It made her uneasy. But she would have to adjust and adjust quickly.


End file.
